


Voices of the Dead

by FallenQueen2



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [22]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Death, Day 23, Death, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Ghosts, Writers month 2019, post anime finale, sibling relationships, use of Japanese names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer’s Month Day 23Word Prompt: DeathFandom: Shaman KingPairing: Yoh & Hao





	Voices of the Dead

“You know, I always wanted a big brother. Someone I could crawl into bed with when I had nightmares when I was scared… We would talk and giggle late into the night before falling asleep, mom would pretend to be upset when she finds us asleep together but secretly think it’s adorable. Someone to give me piggyback rides back home when grandfather’s training exhausted me, someone to train with… Someone to watch the clouds with, someone to look up at the stars with and tell me stories about each one…” Yoh shoved his hands in his pockets as he stared down at the makeshift headstone that simply read ‘Hao’. 

“When I was told you were my twin brother, I was happy for a minute… Then I was told how it was my destiny to kill you, I will admit you made it easier by being insane but still… Who asks that of their child? To kill their brother?” Yoh hissed as he forced back that anger there was no use dwelling in the past anymore. 

“I have to wonder… Are you going to come back in another 500 years? Will another boy or girl be asked to kill their brother like I was? Or are you finally at peace big brother?” Yoh settled on the forest floor and leaned against the stone slab and tipped his head back against it. Yoh could make out the night sky and the glinting stars just above the trees that spiralled around the clearing he had chosen. 

Yoh closed his eyes and drank in the peace of the forest thankfully he was alone tonight. He came to the headstone he made for Hao at least once a month, either to just get some quit or to tell his brother about things he missed in Yoh’s life. 

With his eyes closed, Yoh didn’t notice a red will-o-wisp flicking to life beside his head. Yoh didn’t notice how it took a foggy form of his brother; he didn’t notice the gentle look on Hao’s face as he looked at his twin. Hao watched as Yoh’s face relaxed and smoothed out as he fell asleep. 

“That cluster of stars up there is the Andromeda constellation little brother.” Hao’s voice was smooth and quiet, but it echoed in Yoh’s dream, pulling him deeper into slumber. 

Hao may not have been there for his brother in life, but in death, the least he could do was tell him some stories and ease some of his worries while he could.


End file.
